


The broken wing

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 09/05/15 [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Special clearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The broken wing

   Martin Crieff, as a child, always had model aeroplanes. They covered every surface, they were tied to the ceiling with string; he had lots of models.

   As an adult, Martin had none.

   His craftsmanship had improved through the years with those little wooden models; so when one of the students, Cecil, saw his aeroplanes and fell in love instantly, and his rent was late and he needed more money, he had sold every one of those models to him. It was the thing to do; he was too old for... for... _toys_.

   He reflected on the deal as he stared into the window of that little shop of the corner, at a little orange aeroplane with a twisted wing and the sticker "Clearance - 90% off!" in bold red letters.

   The rent wasn't going to be late this month!  He was going to walk away!

   He couldn't.

   That little orange plane with the twisted wing was so... lonely. He couldn't shake that feeling, though it was ridiculous.

   The plane was small, a little too orange and covered in dust... Just because it was a little broken. It's body was too thin for it's model, too.

   God, he'd gone insane! He felt so much sympathy for a _toy_.

   An orange plane with a twisted wing.

   _Daddy, daddy; I want to be a pilot!_

_***Thump, bang, crash***_ _You will never be a pilot!_

   Just because something was a little broken and a little small didn't mean it deserved to stay in a shop window!

   He bought it.

   As the little orange plane with a twisted wing rested in the hands of the little ginger man with a broken heart as he walked home - both felt... good.


End file.
